This is a National stage entry under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of application No. PCT/EP00/06522 filed Jul. 10, 2000; the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a reinforcement bar for a motor vehicle body component, in particular an anti-intrusion bar for a door, and a process for the production thereof.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bar of the type indicated above which will be simple and economic to produce and which can be adapted to the various assembly requirements of the components to be reinforced, at the same time guaranteeing the necessary properties of mechanical strength.
This object is achieved by a reinforcement bar and a process for its production having the characteristics set out specifically in the following claims.